


Naturalis Magica

by Laerche91



Series: Harry Potter Ideas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laerche91/pseuds/Laerche91
Summary: Harry Potter experiences a change, one he can't believe, and it happens in the middle of school. What does he do now to keep himself safe?
Relationships: Harry Potter/ others, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many beginnings that was never finished. Who has desire can take it over, only tells me so that I can read it myself, what you make out of it.

In a room similar to a large washroom in a large castle stood a boy, a young man actually. His gaze fell on the mirror in front of him. It was so logical that it had to happen to him as always. It was as if he had, a shield shining over his body, everything extraordinary to him, and just not to anyone else. Desperate, he pointed his wand at the door of the bathroom and locked it completely, just to be on the safe side. At this point, it wouldn't be a good idea for anyone to come in even if it was rather strange. Sighing, he looked at himself in the mirror and examined his body, which had changed. Changed in a way that he no longer recognized himself. He looked different, not completely different, but there were noticeable changes.

"It was so clear that it would hit you..." a whiny and shrill voice sounded behind him.

He turned to the voice and snorted. The ghost in front of him, dressed in the old uniform from the thirties, than with the ankle-length black skirt, the cape with the shoulder pads and the white blouses under the black sweater with the house emblem Ravenglaw. She was translucent and pale, which only made the dark hair stand out more in two braids tied tightly and the circular glasses.

"Oh, shut up. Or can you tell me what happened?" he asked back.

Sei shook her head and hovered beside him. She looked at him and opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"What?",the boy grumbled. "Well, it must be said that your appearance has improved."

A mumbled thank you and a face that reddened made her giggle and she moved back to the toilets.

"Myrtle, you won't tell on me?"

"What do you think of me, no...but you should think about disguising it until you know what it means."

He mentally agreed with her, and levitated his magic book to himself. Then he sat down in front of the mirror and opened it. As he did so, his eyes kept wandering to the mirror. In the old washroom he had felt most comfortable, whether it had to do with the adventures he had experienced here in this room or was simply due to the fact that no student of this school would enter this room voluntarily and only because of the spirit, the mewling Myrtle.

It was fitting for the castle with thick stone walls and old sanitary facilities, but it was even more filthy and tattered. The floor was cool as he settled into the cutting seat and breathed through it. A few hours ago everything had been normal, well, as normal as his life was. He was a student of the wizard school Hogwarts and had been for six years. Now he was in his final year of education, and after the last few years, he actually felt relaxed this year. In the last year, the years of conflict between the two so-called types of magic, the dark side and the light side, had finally moved towards negotiations.

He had become a pawn of one side due to his status at birth and the events that followed. After some turbulent events, he was grateful that he was not supposed to think or act anymore, even though many were not satisfied that he did nothing. Just as the others on the other side, did not believe that he voluntarily kept the ball flat. In any case, he had been in the Great Hall until an hour ago and had learned, as had the rest of the school, that Hogwarts had been chosen to be the site of the negotiations. This would mean that representatives of both sides, and magical beings of all kinds, as well as important personalities of all countries would arrive on the scene.

The families of these people would also be present and participate in the school's lessons. This alone was incredibly exciting, but in order to accommodate all these people, buildings of all kinds would be hastily erected on the land surrounding the school, without disturbing the surrounding flora and fauna too much. When the students heard this, they turned questioningly to their principal, Albus Dumbledore. A man of around a hundred years and not only principal, but also very knowledgeable in many other things. He confirmed the news, and explained that it would not disrupt the operation of the school, instead the students of the school could participate in some rituals and special events. All this was exciting, of course. But it was not what had made the boy run and hide in the washroom. He had felt something, he had become cold again and then hot. And his skin had tingled.

All this had made him jump up when he suddenly felt a burning over his body. Excused by his friends, he had run to the second floor. There in the washroom he had felt a heat like never before, first along his skin and then it had fixed itself in several places on his body. His face, his chest, then his hips and stomach, down over his abdomen to his feet. The heat alternately turned to icy cold and then had come a pain that had made him cry. Shocked, he had to take a breath for some time before he could stand in front of the mirror and notice the changes. Sighing he flipped through his book to the passage on the subject of illusions, there were a few but most belonged to the higher magic. But it would have to do until he could get to the library.

He looked at himself again in the mirror and waved his staff, muttering, "Abscondam."

As he did so, he thought of the places that had to be concealed. So his physique changed again, then his hair, eyes, and his skin color became something like what he had. The last thing to go was his forehead, and the scar that was once there reappeared. Sighing, he got up and packed up his things, and said goodbye to   
to the Maulende Myrtle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the hidden spots, he did not feel comfortable as he hurried to the library. The looks of many of his classmates were not as extreme as they had been a year ago or at the beginning of school, but even now he still had a mixture of disapproval, contempt and a few normal friendly looks. He preferred the ones that didn't pay attention to him anymore, but he still tried to avoid everyone else, but that wasn't easy either. Above all if it were which knew him more near. He was now only one aisle away from the library and it was almost normal when he encountered someone he didn't want to see. In front of him appeared a classmate, a young man many times taller than him and well built.

Long legs, muscular and strong. The upper part of the body was broad and under the white shirt the muscles were clearly visible. Adjacent to it were broad shoulders. Despite the muscles and strong appearance, but he was not unpleasant in appearance. The fair skin and the light blond hair, which meanwhile hung playfully in the neck made the appearance magical. But something was different, through something, probably his magic inside him heated his being at the sight of the other. "Hey, scarface, you want to do something about your weak performance after all?" he was looked at with a sneer. He looked at the young man toward the library, trying to gauge which answer was most likely to get him there. Ignoring him seemed the best solution, so he tried to pass sideways by the others.

"Don't ignore me...", growled behind him. 

He was grabbed on his arm and this was an inflammation of his nerves. The closeness and warmth of the other spread over his arm to his whole body. He quickly tore himself away and hurried into the library without paying attention to the other. So he did not see how the other stared after him. He quickly went to the magic section and looked for books on illusion, shielding and others. Some of these books were not the right ones. He got all the books that could be the right one and sat down at a table and opened them. But none of them was the right one, they were all about subjects that didn't disguise what had happened to him, where the question was still open what had happened to him. Because he didn't know that either. But what changes had occurred, his body shape had become more petite, which made him more elfin after all due to his small size.

On the other hand, his hips had become a little wider, which made his butt stick out a little more because of his long legs, he had gotten what did they call an apple ass. His skin was more alabaster and his hair color had changed from the dark mouse brown, slightly chestnut and looked thicker and the curls had smoothed out a bit. But the most special thing was his eyes, they had lost their light brown spots and now he had complete green eyes that resembled in color a summer meadow. As Myrtle said, he looked very good. But why it happened and why he did not know. His eyes drifted aimlessly down the shelves of books, and stopped at the magical creatures. Could it be?

He took one look, and discovered no other students paying attention to him. He quickly scurried into the section and discovered books on vampires, veela, elves, fairies, navirs, neeles, giants, sea creatures, and many others. All of it did not seem right as he pulled some books from the shelves and thought, had he made another discovery about himself, if only the feeling when he had touched his classmate.

When he thought about it, there was still the fact that all magical and non-magical injuries were healed, except for absolutely serious injuries, like the scar when he broke his leg as a child and received a scar. Suddenly he sneezed and had to rub his eyes clean, discovering how dust rained down on him. One of the books had tipped to the side and kicked up dust. He put it back down and was surprised to discover a book behind it. Carefully he pulled it out, and sat down on the floor by the shelf, blowing the dust off it. It was dark green and the title on it was "The Beginning" of, but unfortunately you couldn't tell who it was written by. The title was the most exciting thing, and was about to open it when he heard voices. He quickly packed his bag and fled from the library towards the seventh floor, encountering many classmates, of course, but they paid no attention to him. But on the seventh floor he met his Potions professor, Severus Snape, a man who had shown him nothing but contempt in recent years. The man was around six feet tall, long legs, slender, but also well built. Long black hair and a very prominent nose, but also very pale.

"Potter, where are you going?" was growled towards him.

"Professor, I was just going up the tower."

"I don't believe you, but since I didn't catch you doing anything, unfortunately. I guess I'll have to let you go...but I've got my eye on you," and disappeared.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the entrance to the Room of Wishes and settled down in a comfortable room. Once in the room, he settled down on the small sofa with blue cover and opened the book. 

_The beginning written by..._   
_In the beginning, the universe was felt with infinite power, for many as magic the beginning. This power created the world as we know it, it gave power, and life, But also gave destruction and suffering. It gave all life the power to resurrect, to love and to educate. When by a special case the people were created, they also got the magic. A part of them did not tolerate it and educated themselves only with a fraction of what the true power was. However, the true magic remained in one part of the people and they developed faster and more successfully far from the others. They had great power, and as it has always been, a part of you aspired to even greater magic. They were the first, the first Natural Magicians, or **Naturalis Magica.**_

_These were very long-lived beings with up to 500 years. But not immortal, diseases and severe injuries could strike them down. The first mages of this kind were originally very much caught up in their instincts, seeking safety and offspring. But in the years of development, there was a large part of them that sought power. This subjugated the others, and also the normal people who were not yet far in their development. Those, which did not have this as a goal, removed themselves and came, with other living beings together. By certain mutations developed in such a way, the today's different magic races. Much of it unfortunately could not be explored any more, because they were lost by the great fall or also the storm, all reports. So it happened that over the years, the original Naturalis Magica were destroyed. In the Great Storm, there was a great struggle in which a small strong group of their kind revolted against the rest, almost all the original kind died and the rest retreated into exile and there was the beginning of the Age of Magic, witches, wizards, and other magical races continued their own stories. But for many years they waited, or better tried to achieve through breeding, that there should be only one Naturalis Magica._

_**The difference of the Naturalis Magica** was not easy to describe, that they made for the most part only their magic and **talents** the difference. But one could say that they were not of this world in the proverbial sense. In their appearance, those who had the ability to carry, whether male or female were a little more delicate, prettier to look at and had most but a strong magical power.they were called submissives. Whereas those to inseminate or to breed the other had knot strong bodies to be able to protect the others. They were big and strong, and had a strong magical power of their own, but rather to ground the others.These were the **dominants.**_

_**The submissives** were as described, the ones who carry. They were small and more delicate than the others. But with wide hips to bear children or place to breed children. Male submissives also develop mammary glands, so these nipples were also suitable for breastfeeding. Mostly a quite innocent appearance, but one should not suspect how self-determined they could be, and just for the protection of their family they would do anything. Their abilities were magically absolutely powerful, they could partly move mountains, but after **maturity** there was also the danger that the magic destroyed everything around them. That's why the Dominates, so they could ground and drain the magic. They also had the ability to control the submissives. As described, they wore. It meant that they went into breeding at regular intervals.  
The **dominant** ones, were big and strong. Wide torsos, long and powerful limbs. Their sexual organs were correspondingly larger. They were there to protect and ground, with their own strong magical powers.But also to reproduce, when the submissives went into breeding, the dominants were felt by enough lust to achieve the goal. They could control the others, with magical resonances that affected the voice to make it more powerful for the submissives. Furthermore, there were also magical actions that equated to physical punishments to keep control. They put a **mark** on the body of the other, and when this is touched by the dominant, a kind of **dream state** set in._

_The **maturity** took place first with submissives, because these, so to speak, were the Ur Naturalis Magica. They changed at that time first from the 17 year of life, and earlier also, in signs of highest need. First, the body changed and then they got a magical increase in strength, which could become problematic depending on when they felt insecure or fearful. If then both, which is accompanied by heat, these will notice how the bodies are healed, for the most part. And then the actual maturity begins, they unconsciously gather magically strong people around them. With the movements, voices, magical auras and most strongly touches they feel their magic and a certain desire. If there is no other of their kind so Naturalis Magica, it comes to the so-called **Transformed Maturity** ,this affects magical beings of all kinds and transformed them at the first breeding with the appropriately **paired** submissive, and gave them the above-described abilities. This talent existed only in the case that there was really no other Naturalis Magica on earth. _

_The **mark** is bitten, at a body part chosen by dominants, it can be anything, from the finger, to the toe and depends on the corresponding preferences of the dominants. From then on, the mating begins, which lasts for different lengths of time, but at least 12 weeks rhythm led to breeding. Into the bite place the magic of the dominant is delivered. The bite is also the beginning for the dominant to the transformed maturity. And is usually the only instinct that has remained in humans and magical beings, still from the original beginning of magic üprig.   
The **dream state** is a moment of pure control of the dominant over the submissive, at the moment when the mark is touched, pricked or otherwise with a certain magic. One becomes boneless, and obeys his dominants._

_**Mating** begins from the time. It is simply a certain preparation for the first breeding with each new partner. Healthy eating is often taken as a sign, but it is rather an action in the submissives, who behave contradictorily against their dominants. They want protection and security, but at the same time they challenge to experience actions and consequences of their dominants by seeking quarrels, violence and alienation. It is a test of mating, and most dominants pass this test as well. The few that do not pass were first shunned and then killed by the other mates and submissives. The dominants change according to their origin exactly in this period, they adapt their physical and magical conditions and only want to protect their submissives. But they also begin the first sexual advances, giving favors or taking in exchange with the submissives. In mating, the preferences and punishments also develop._

_First we deal with the **partners** , and then we come to the breeding. Each submissive has different numbers of partners according to its magic level. It can be one, or up to 12 partners. It varies from person to person and cannot be determined. The submissive recognizes the right number after each breeding with the new partners has taken place or not, if it stops at one. If partners die, the submissive does not look for new ones, because after checking the magic level, it was found that it decreases according to the value of the partners, and thus can cope with fewer._

_**Breeding** takes place at different intervals from person to person. It can be two weeks or up to 12 weeks. After the mating or even pregnancies, you notice that it comes because the submissives eat healthier and more balanced, and also become more active in sports, whether in intercourse or in general.When the breeding occurs, the submissives are surrounded by their magic and so call their partners to them. Then a kind of pleasure veil begins to form around them, and until the moment of fertilization it remains so. Breeding occurs only during mating in regular intervals, after that it could be observed that after pregnancies there are times when nothing happens, perhaps to give rest to the body of the submissive after heavy births and also other difficulties.   
**Pregnancies** are around eight months long and are very similar to human ones. Also the development until birth is the same. The only thing that could be noted as a difference is that the submissives needed closeness to their partners, and developed cravings to have the magic of those around and absorb it through touch or fluids (sweat, blood, semen, etc.). Depending on whose baby it is, from the one more. It comes depending on the number of partners also to multiple births, but with female usually rather numbers around the six children, and with male around the four. _

_**Births** with female submissives take place just as everywhere in the world. It is now also not very instinct-driven, so midwives, herbal women or even healers would be very welcome. But these prefer to give birth at home. Male submissives, on the other hand, have it a bit harder, cesarean sections are used with pleasure for multiple births. Single births, on the other hand, usually take place through a magically created exit between the testicles and the anus. This appears only during pregnancy and up to two weeks after birth.  
The most important thing is the **babies** , they are not different from normal human ones. However, due to heredity, it can happen that these from Naturalis Magica more often become other magical beings, which are included in the family tree of the parents. So it can be that there is a born vampire, a Veela or other beings and there is then dependent how there the development is.They are very protected and loved.   
Talent is the last topic, Naturalis Magica usually have **special abilities**. There are few limits to them, even if there are fewer empaths or telepaths for unknown reasons. Elemental abilities, on the other hand, more often. Or other exceptional ones, one deceased at an early age by an unknown disease, had the abilities to increase magic to make Squips into sorcerers and also to create Naturalis Magica. She had created 5 others of her kind in her three years of existence before she died at just 20 years old.  
I hope you enjoyed this short work, because unfortunately there is no other information about this species and many consider her a legend.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed when he finished reading and just thought to himself. Typical, he always gets the best tickets. Not only was he the Boy Who Lived and his name was Harry Potter, but now he was an extinct species. A Naturalis Magica. Full of unhappiness, he snorted and tried to-at least-recognize which phase he was in. He was in maturity, according to his guess. His luck is the only one that it was probably a very valued species. And not persecuted or anything like that. At least he didn't have to disguise his nature. But still he didn't dare to go outside, what would happen. It sounded like he, or better his magic, was now looking for partners. For beings with strong magic. Harry snuggled on the sofa and put the book on the table in front of him, through the magic of the room he also got a cozy blanket and just enjoyed being for himself.

His thoughts moved on, of course, and he considered many things. The first thing that occupied him was who his partners were. Strong mages were few, and even fewer came close to his magic. Who would it be, and how many would it take for him to become pregnant. Until he held his own children in his arms, when it came down to it, he always wanted a big family, and that's what would happen now. He would have a big family, and he would no longer be alone. Before his eyes a picture crystallized, he tried to grasp it and saw himself in a cozy sweater and obviously pregnant under a Christmas tree, around him sat four children from 3 to 9 years, and behind him stood three men, two of whom had babies in their arms estimated around eight or nine months. In came another man with twins of about two years in his arms.

And outside you could hear two other men talking with older children, when he looked out the window there were 5 more children of teenage age and Harry liked this so much, surrounded by his loved ones that he fell asleep exhausted. After what felt like hours, he woke up sleepily and freed himself from the covers before looking at the clock. Startled, he packed up everything he had with him and ran out of the room. It was early morning, and he needed to get to breakfast. The great hall was busy, it was also around eight in the morning and excited chatter filled the room. He settled down at the table and grabbed some fruit on a plate and some toast.

"Is that enough for you?" he heard a voice beside him and caught sight of one of his lesser friends Dean Thomas.

The Afro-American had on a neat uniform and was looking rather disapprovingly at his meager meal.

"It must have been... I was up too late."

"Which leads to the question, where were you? Neville, Ron, myself, and Ginny were looking for you."

"I had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement..."

"Which leads to the question, why did you leave the hall so quickly yesterday...?" a voice behind him startled him.

He looked behind and spotted his best friend Ginny Weasley, the redhead with the brown eyes and the female uniform of his house had of course noticed that something was wrong.

"I...I wasn't feeling well," he apologized.

He quickly ate his toast and tried to ignore the stares of his friends. Thank Merlin, they were more likely to wait until he approached them.

"So what else did they announce?"

"They just announced that the first delegations would be coming over the weekend and so we shouldn't be surprised that there was so much activity on the school grounds, they're building the buildings and everything...I wonder who's coming?" explained Dean.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and put some more egg on his plate while she puzzled with Dean,

"Maybe the Americans, I think they'd be here first. Or the dark delegation here from us, they wouldn't really have to come here?"

"But it could also be magical races, probably there more likely the vampires and at most the Veela."

Harry listened to him with half an ear, because he was a bit in a hurry, because in a few minutes the lessons started. Classes began normally, and the day progressed quickly. The green-eyed man was experiencing his slightly different perception, around some of his classmates his brain became fuzzy. His thoughts drifted to whether they were good partners or just stupid apathetic and power-hungry beings. He looked at some of them more closely, for example, Draco Malfoy was a possible candidate, but his thoughts about whether he was mature enough to become a father did not match.

Otherwise, there were not many of his classmates, because most of them seemed rather as if they had no idea about anything and they were not good enough. Now he was on his way to Potions class, his teacher was already there and didn't pay any attention to him while he was getting everything ready. His teacher used his hands and Harry watched him closely, he was tall and had long legs. A broad upper body and he looked as if he could protect him from everyone.

The latter just noticed the look on him, and turned to his student. That annoying Potter, he thought, surveying the small body with the big green eyes. He had hated him for many years, due to his father's inheritance. But more and more often he discovered characteristics of his mother, and that softened him for the little young man, because she was like a sister to him. But there was something else about the boy, he seemed different.

"Potter, what are you doing here already?" he growled at the boy.

The boy flinched as he watched his teacher. The voice triggered something in him, the professor would be good material sang his magic to him and clenched around him. The teacher's magic reacted, and reacted in shock. Harry backed away, his magic causing the classroom doors to slam shut. As the boy stood by the stone wall, he noticed the teacher stepping toward him.

"What?" came from the lips of Severus Snape.

He felt the boy's magic and the power behind it, it was powerful magic and made him vibrate. The closer he got to the boy, the more the magic enveloped him, but he could not escape it. 

His eyes perceived this differently, he saw the pain that this went through but also the determination, even if it would take a long time, he would like to protect this. Harry, on the other hand, knew that this man would continue to protect him. He could hide with this one and bury himself in his arms if it became too much. The big man now faced him and looked down at him, the magic around them making a cocoon and enclosing them. Bandaging and separating, then driving into the man with black hair and eyes, making him gasp.

The latter's eyes lit up and he bent down to the young one, then took the latter's hand in his and ran it along the joints, holding his mouth to the fingers. His tongue slid over the skin, taking in the taste, but at the stillness between hand and arm, at the joint, he lingered and bit. His magic penetrated the spot and as it bled the bond was closed. Harry gasped and at first only felt his body heat up, but then it became a burning and on groaned as a small black symbol appeared on his hand he cried out and everything went black. Severus caught him and dislodged his teeth from the spot, not knowing what had happened and yet, appreciating the feeling in his arms as he felt the wizard's weight. He took him properly in his arms, and brought him the office next to the class, there he put his load on the sofa, but he could not move away.

Looking at the body in front of him and wishing to protect it, and his body's own heat confused him. For a long time he just sat by the young man's side, waiting. It also confused him what thoughts he had. Not only that he wanted to protect the smaller one, but also he imagined if this one would lie snuggled in his bed, and with that lying in bed, even if this light skin was completely ready for him to touch it. His body heated up, and also so he could not imagine himself away from here. As the young man slowly showed signs of waking, the Potions Master reluctantly moved away. He watched as the eyes flickered and opened, green large eyes looking up at the ceiling to then turn to him. Harry looked into his professor's face and remembered what had happened.

To the feeling. He raised his hand and discovered the small black mark on his wrist, and frightened, he sat up, "Snape..."

"Still Professor Snape, Mister Potter. Now let's get to the more interesting things, what was that and why do they look different now too?" the teacher's voice growled.

Harry winced and frightened he worried he had done something wrong. His illusions had probably been shattered as well.

"I...I, I can explain it to them...but I, I don't know either. Why I, and why it happened now, I do. I, I'm sorry.", Harry huffed and shook, looking fearfully at the teachers and clutching at himself.

His thoughts continued to circle, pushing him into a panic. What if he didn't want him anymore? But could there be any question of wanting, after all, they had both been thrust into it. Severus Snape noticed the boy's panic immediately and softened his gaze.

"A calm explanation would make it easier..." he said, settling down next to the other on the sofa.

Taking another deep breath, Harry looked to the man and tried to pull himself together a bit. He caught sight of his bag beside him and rummaged in it, then pulled out the book and just handed it to the other.

"What...Naturalis Magica..." he heard mumbling and leafing through.

Harry's eyes kept turning to the man next to him, and the more time passed the more nervous he became. In his panic, he didn't notice how the teacher's hand was resting on the back of his neck and how his fingers started to rub it. The fingers massaging his skin and sending pleasant shivers across his skin made Harry close his eyes and lean in to the man. Severus finished reading some time later and at first his eyes fell on the clock, the other students were surely already there. Then he noticed that his hand had soft skin under his fingers and he looked to the side. Surprised, he looked at the young man leaning against him and surveyed the light skin, and the dark hair and also remembered the green eyes when they lit up. He never thought that this being really existed and now, he would transform himself into this legend. Gently, he woke the other and watched as his eyes opened.

"Class is about to begin..." the man said. 


End file.
